Ark//wind Saga: Dragon Fantasy
Summary This is a prologue to the main series of Ark//wind Saga. The prologue deals with the primordial dragons from their origin stories to their travels with the dragon knight of the hero king's generation Albus Raistlin, as well as their relations with the dragon girls. The story of the first book follows the story of the Dragon King of Ignis, Aethel from birth to the time that Albus had her take humanoid form as the dragon girl Aethel, the relationship between Albus and Aethel and the relationship between the Primordial Dragons, The Dragon Gods and the Fallen Dragons. The Second Book tells the story of the water dragon princess Loreilei, about the makings of her personality the relationship that she has with her father the Dragon King of the Eastern Seas as well as the story of her usurping the throne of the water dragon kingdom. The third book details the ascent of Fai Long from abused orphan to the reincarnation of the Wind Dragon of Shang, and his ascent to his rightful place on the throne. The Fourth Book details the decline of the world of Machina and how the surface world of Machina went from a technological paradise to a desolate wasteland as well as the birth of the earth dragon Gremora. The Last book is about the nature of the Light Dragon and the other dragon's journey to ressurect her so that they may defeat the Fallen Dragons. The Power of the Verse This verse is moderately powerful with the main characters of the series able to use solar system busting techniques. The primordial dragons have sheer firepower as well as various hax related to their primordial origin. The Dragon Gods are multiversal and rule over planes that encompass many different universes on the world tree of Yggdrasil. The Fallen Dragons can easily destroy universes and are hinted to even be threats to the dragon gods if they were allowed to be at their peak. The series also hints at the possible ressurection of the Dragons of the Apocalypse who are said to be able to pose a threat to all the worlds. Characters The Hero King's Generation Arctorias-The Hero King Albus Raistlin-The Arcane Blade Ambrosius Myrrdin- The Thousand Year Magistrate Phantom - the Phantasmagoria Morrigan- The Witch Queen Maou Faction The Nameless Horned Demon King Illyana Queen of Demons Khaos The Demonic Sword Pandora the Wraith. Discord the Beast King. Primordial Dragons Aethel Loreilei Shen Long Gremora Aria Solstice Dragons Dragon of the Summer Solstice Dragon of the Winter Solstice Dragon of the Moon Dragon of the Sun Eclipse Dragon Dragon Kings of the Heavens Kamui Sora Yuzuriha Arashi Kasumi Dragon Kings of the Seas Ao Guang- Dragon of Spring Ao Qin- Dragon of Summer Ao Shun-Dragon of Winter Ao Jun-Dragon of Autumn Bai Long-White Dragon Dragon Kings of the Earth Dragon Gods Tiamat Abzu Ryujin Zirnitra Quetzalcoatl Fallen Dragons Azazel Aži Dahāka Fafnir Smok Vrtra Dragons of the Apocalypse Lykaionos-Beast of the Sea Necrotherion-Beast of the Earth Xenovia-Dragon of the Abyss Ryoko-The Orochi Ophelia-The Ouroboros.